Vault Talk
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: Boyd and Cora were locked in a bank vault for three months before they were found and set lose. This is the story of their time in the vault from Boyd's perspective.


Boyd woke up on the cold, hard ground with a terrible pain in his head. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The place was not familiar to him; it looked like some type of vault. He felt a slight irritable sensation coming from his back and reached for the source to find a dart from a tranquilizer. He pulled it out and through it on the ground. Where was he and who put him in here? He searched his memory for any clues to these answers.

Boyd was in a standing position when he saw a limp body lying on the ground across from him. He thought about Erica and was suddenly filled with joy. And then the memories came flooding back into his mind. Memories of the alpha pack taking him and Erica. Memories of Kali taking Erica's life. He looked back over at the limp body, not being able to tell who it was. He closed his eyes and focused, using his wolf hearing to tell if there was a heartbeat coming from the body. He heard a slow beat and let out a sigh of relieve, whoever it was, was alive. He looked back over at the body and wondered if there was any possible way for it to be Erica. He was filled with hope as he took his first steps towards the body.

When Boyd reached the body and looked down, he couldn't help but feel disappointment. The body did not belong to Erica. He bent down beside the body of the young girl he did not recognize. She had a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her arm just like the one that was in his back. He reached for it slowly and pulled it out. The girl did not stir. Boyd looked down at her again and noticed there was blood coming from her shirt. He went to go pull up her shirt and examine her wound when she woke with a start, grabbing his hand fiercely.

"What are you doing?" she said as she went to sit up, wincing at the pain in her stomach. Boyd watched her without answering.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the room.

"I don't know" Boyd answered. The girl looked over at him then went to stand up, gritting her teeth from the pain in her stomach.

"Stay down" he told her, "You're bleeding".

"I'll heal" she said as she fought the pain and stood up. From that, Boyd knew she was also a werewolf. Boyd watched as she walked around the vault, banging on the walls to no avail. After covering every inch of the vault, she came back over to him and cursed.

"There's no way out" she said. Boyd looked up at her to see her wound was already starting to heal.

"Why'd they put us in here?" she asked him. Boyd shrugged; he had no idea why the alphas would lock him into a vault with some random girl. If they wanted him dead, why hadn't they just killed him? Why had they killed Erica but left him alive and trapped? A tear escaped his eye as he thought about Erica.

"They killed her" he said in a low voice, not expecting the girl to respond or even care.

"Who?" she asked, sitting back down across from him. Boyd looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"Erica" he replied, not expecting her to know who that was or share his sympathy. Erica had been his only friend and now she was gone. He was back to being alone. Maybe it was for the best. Everyone who got close to him seemed to end up dead anyway.

"Did you like her?" she asked bluntly, raising her eyebrow. Boyd stayed silent; not wanting to admit to himself and someone he barely knew that he had feelings for Erica beyond friendship. But then he thought of Erica and her lifeless body and thought he owed it to her to admit how he actually felt so he nodded. The girl stayed quit for a while before she said anything.

"I'm sorry" she finally said in a low voice. All Boyd could do was nod. They stayed sitting like that in silence for several minutes before the girl broke the silence.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Boyd" he answered, going with the name that everyone called him.

"What kind of name is Boyd?" she asked with a small smirk. Boyd couldn't help but chuckle in spite of himself.

"It's my last name" he said to answer her question, "My real names Vernon".

"I see why you go with Boyd" she said with a grin. Another few minutes of silence went by before she broke it again.

"I'm Cora" she said, "Cora Hale".

"Hale?" he asked, looking up at her in curiosity. Hale was Derek's last name and he didn't know of any other relative of Derek's other than Peter. Cora nodded, looking up at him and meeting his eyes.

"Do you know another Hale?" she asked, excitement growing in her voice. "I-I heard rumors of a Hale alpha here…. That's why I came. Is it true?" she asked him. Boyd nodded in response.

"Yeah, Derek Hale. He's the one who turned me" he answered. Cora looked at him in astonishment, not seeming to be able to form a sentence.

"He-He's alive? Derek's alive?" she finally said in a low voice. Boyd nodded in response. He looked up to see a smile had formed on Cora's face.

"I'm guessing you know him" he said, stating the obvious. Cora nodded the smile still on her face.

"He's my brother. My older brother" she replied, "I thought he was dead. When I heard the rumors, I never imagined it was him."

Boyd looked over at Cora and thought of Derek, the werewolf that had turned him. If Cora didn't know that Derek was alive, it was quite possible that Derek did not know that she was alive. Derek had never mentioned a sister, not that they talked much about those kinds of things. Boyd looked around the room and couldn't help but think if Derek would ever get to see his sister alive again or if they would both end up dead before anyone found them. The room fell to silence again.


End file.
